the 78th hunger games
by SpookyStoriesGirl000
Summary: after katniss died her daughters and son are in the reaping. Rated t just in case. please reveiw may contain spoilers
1. Chapter 1

I walk aroud the seam and see my sister trading her silver necklace for a butchers cow. We could use milk and money from selling milk. I walk to the butcher with my catch. "Can I trade this for that silver necklace?"

"What do you have in your bag today, Tawny?" said the butcher, Chris.

You probably guessed, I'm Tawny Mellark. My mom was killed after she turned on the rebelion. Then they started the hunger games again. My name is in the reaping ball 26 times I'm sixteen years old now and I have a little brother and sister. My sister is twelve and my brother is fourteen. I can't believe my siblings can be in the reaping. I walk home and give Tazz, my sister, the necklace. My brother looks in my bag and sees nothing. I tell him I sold my catch to get Tazz her necklace back and gave him a blue pin with Peeta, my dad's face on it and said, "Good luck, Bruno,"


	2. Chapter 2

He looked up and he and Tazz both threw their arms around me. I looked over at him and said, "Okay guys well we have to go they have don't have to take blood so don't worry about that after the reaping find dad okay?" They both looked at me, "What if one of us is picked?" Bruno asked. "you won't," I said and smiled. My name is in there more than anyone else in the family so he souldn't worry. The next door family is who I mostly trade with. Their son is named Mason. He is my age so we have a lot in common. We walk into the square and look at this years escort, Kellis Wingson. Her pink capitol curls are blowing in the slight breeze. Her eyelashes are obviously fake with her rainbow eyeshadow. The microphone booms as she speaks "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 78th annual hunger games, ladies first," she says with so much enthusiasum and an eerie smile. "Tazz Mellark," she says and looks around. I jump out and say "I'm Tazz Mellark." Tazz looks over at me with relief in her eyes. I decide that no one has to know I'm her sister. Now Tazz will never be in the reaping again. "Now for the gentlemen," she says " Mason Hunter." she says and makes his way up the stage. We shake hands and I look at Tazz in the front row tears streaming down her face. I'm instantly escorted to a small room with a nice velvet couch and I sit on it and wait for what comes next.


	3. Chapter 3

My first vistor is peeta, bruno and Tazz. Tazz looks at me and says, "Why Tawny?"

"You'll never be reaped again, and if I'm reaped pretend it's you and you know I'll volunteer then, okay?"

Bruno looked at me like I had just lite of a bomb that could kill district 12. I looked at dad and said, "You are my mentor so they must live with mason's family okay?"

"yes," he said and looked away. I quickly hugged them all before they were escorted away. then came mason's family and I said, "I won't kill him,"

They looked at me and I said "Just please take in my brother and sister. I had to say I was Tazz and no one corected me so I went with it," they nodded and left. I looked at something blue on the floor and it was bruno's pin. I picked it up and looked at it. Then Kellis came and took us to the train and I took one last look at district 12 because I may never see it again. Dad walks in and I show him the pin he takes it from me and says, "Bruno dropped his pin in your room didn't he?"

"Yes," I said and looked at mason. He whispered "Your not Tazz." before looking away.

I had a feeling that I was his first target in the games and frowned at the thought of it. Soon he asks Peeta for help but as ever year he says "Maybe later," which confirms my suspisoin. I think about how I can't blame him I lied and brushed it into his face when he was picked and I expect his family to take in Tazz and Bruno I wouldn't be surprized if they were killed right when they get there. They will probably be more if they were with my dads friend, Haymitch, who died when I was 12, the day before my first reaping. I thought I was going to be called. Mason conforted me and told me I wouldn't. Later, I was called into dinner but I'm not hungery until I see all the food. There is apples, lamb stew, bread with jam, and so many different kinds of dressing I've only heread of in tales that dad tells. I help my self to three sliced apples, a slice of soft bread with some strawberry jam on it, a large bowl of steaming lamb stew, and a bowl of white dressing with little black seeds in it.

"Don't eat too fast or you'll be sick," I hear my dad say and look at Mason's mouth stuffed full with jam and bread. I smile at him but he looks away and I say after eating a couple bites of lamb stew, "I'm not hungry." I leave and I go to my room. It is bigger than my room at home. Then I hear Mason say, "I'm not hungry either," and a couple minutes later theres a knock at my door and I let Mason in. He came in and sat on my bed and started to acuse me of everything that happened today, "You shouldn't have taken advantage of the fact that they stopped taking blood," he said

"It's not my fault the shock in district 9 later killed a tribute before the arena," I say with a hint of agitation.

He got up and left my room with a slam of the door. I don't care much he will never have too talk to me again after the games.


	4. Chapter 4

spoiler alert for catching fire the hunger games and maybe mockingjay in this chapter

I get to sleep quickly on my soft bed in my room but my night but my sleep is full of nightmares where masons mother traps Tazz and Buno in her basement and didn't feed them and they quickly died I woke up screaming, "What are you doing?" and soon Mason comes in and asks, "Why are you screaming?" I get up and tell him all about my dream and he tells me his mom won't do that. This is the first time since the reaping that I haven't felt like a criminal around Mason and for this I tell him the same thing I told Tazz. "My sister would volunteer, if she would be called," he says to my surprise.

"24 of us maason and one comes out unless you're my parents," I say with a smile and now I wish I wouldv'e payed attention to the stories that mom and dad used to tell me when I was in school if they would come in and speak about the hunger games and I don't know how they both won the same year. "I'll be right back," I say and walk to my dads room and wake him up and he yells "Katniss no," then he looks at me.

"How did you and mom win the same year?" I ask and he jumps out of his bed and says

"Don't try it thats why your mom died, we both threatened suicide because the gamemakers said if we were from the same district we both were district 12 so we could both win but later they said that only one can win when it came down to me and her and we didn't want to kill each other so your mother gave me nightlock berries and said on the count of three we would eat them so both of us would die then the gamemakers said that we can both win after we said two and we never died but we ahd shamed the capitol," then he looked at me with an odd smile and got back in bed. I walked out and told mason the same story.

"We can win," I say

"But, your dad said not to," mason says

"oh well," I say and look outside at the brightening sky and kellis comes in and calls us to breakfast.

I walk quietly beside Mason to our breakfast and look outside and see the capitol. It is huge. I wave because everyone is cheering and I motion to Mason and he waves to but I don't know if anyone can see at the speed we are going and I quickly eat a bowl of fruit and we are taken to our floor on the training building. Today we start training but we have only three days before our private session. Then we have the chariot rides and the next day we have interveiws. Dad takes Mason and I down to the training area. I see a bow and want to run to it and shoot repeatedly with Mason but dad stops me. "Keep your talent hidden, Tawny don't go for the bow or the weights. Mason don't go for the bow or knife," dad says.

I walk in after I nod and I see my competitors for the first time. The careers are district 1,2,and 4. The district 1 girl look strong with her short brown hair and she is very tall I'm guessing 18 years old and the district 2 girl is 12 years old and looks scared to death of everything. All the guys look strong except for the district 9, 10, 7, and 6. Who look really frail and under fed. The district 11 boy looks like he could kill me right here then I hear someone calling his name and his name is Chris like the butcher in district 12. I go to the survival station and see a small 12 year old girl with golden brown hair from district 10. I try to light a fire with a stick and its a long time before I get a spark. Then I go to climb the rope and it's easy because I climb all the time. Then later I see the careers coming over to watch me at the edible plant station as if this was an assesment.


	5. Chapter 5

I wish they would look away for a minute so I can just try this. I've never done this before and I don't know what everything is so I just walk away to the knife throwing station. I've never thrown a knife before and I want to try. The careers are still watching me when I throw the knife it hits the dummy in the arm. The careers laugh and I just want to shoot with Mason but instead I lift a weight or two and so I do. The careers just look away and I go find Mason. He is looking aroun near the climbing rope and the camoflage station. I grab his shoulder tightly and pull him towards the camolauge station. After mom died dad started another bakery and I used to get to decorate cakes and cupcakes. Now I actually make things like muffins and bread. Tazz decorates and Bruno manages the counter. I am always tired of everything made from bread so I go and hunt. I smile at the thought of Tazz and Bruno. I start to paint Masons arm like a grassy feild. He looks at me confused. "Cakes," I say. He nods and I try to think of how to spend the rest of trainig but by the time I get to the climbing rope training is over and dad and kellis come to pick up. I come to dinner and scarf down lamb chunks and a glas of a creamy strawberry and banana called a smothie quickly. The dinner goes on quietly until I say, "The careers made me nervous and I lifted weights." dad looks at me and I stare at Mason searching for any kind of help but find none. "The careers can be tough but you can't do that I did that and I got my leg got cut off," he said and I decide not to say more. I finish my smothie and go to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk downstairs for breakfast. I'm served a steaming platter of eggs ham bacon and rolls. To drink I have a glass of a light yellow liquid I've never seen before. Dad points to the glass and says, "This is lemonade." I think about how that sounds and I think its lemon juice. I take a sip and it is sweetend lemon juice. Last night was almost sleepless. I couldn't stop thinking about how the careers decided to watch me yesterday and why did I throw the weight? Dad I guess has let that pass. I start to eat the platter of eggs which are excellent. Then I start in on the bacon and ham. They taste different because a pig is too expensive to buy and there are not a lot of wild pigs. I look around and see Kellis staring at her plate, eating small bits of bacon and ham but hasn't touched the eggs. Dad is eating almost all of his breakfast at once. Mason is already finished.

"What's wrong with the eggs, Kellis," I say.

"I don't feel like eating baby chikens right now see the white is the feathers and the yolk is the brain. It doesn't seem right," she says frowning at her plate.

So she can watch kids kill each other on live tv, but she won't eat a baby chicken that is already dead. Nice.

"You will be taken to your stylist today, and I want you to do as they say. No objections. They will make you look nice for opening ceremonies tonight," says Dad looking at Mason and I.

"Okay," Mason and I say after exchanging a look.

Soon breakfast is over and I'm taken to my prep team. I think their goal is to remove every strand of hair from my body. All of my hair on my legs, arms, and under arms, are gone.

"Maybe a pair of heels to make you taller," Says Lirdy a member of my prep team.

"I'll recomend it to Cinna," says Aria, a tall well fed man with half yellow half orange hair and blue skin, and he walks out of the room. I know I've heard of that name before. Cinna was Mom's stylist. He made her the girl on fire. I am shocked when I see a sixty year old man walk through the door to me. I had thought Cinna died.

"I was told you were killed," I say to Cinna when he walks over to me.

"Wounded not dead," he says.

"So your costume I think we should light you on fire like your mother," Says Cinna

"Okay," I say but I really don't know about fire.

He shows me my black shoes and dress with a cape.

"You meet with Mason right before you get on the chariot and I will light you on fire, okay, Tazz," says Cinna

"Okay," I say an I go to put on my dress, shoes and cape. It is a couple minutes when I come back so Cinna can do my makeup. Soon I am meeting up with Mason to get on the chariot and Cinna lights us on fire and we get on the charriot. I start to wave at the people and blow kisses but mason looks unconfortable and grabs my hand. I hold his hand high and everyone cheers. Our horse stops in front of president snow.


End file.
